A Chipmunk Christmas
A Chipmunk Christmas is an animated Christmas television special starring Alvin and the Chipmunks. It first aired on December 14, 1981, approximately nine years after the death of the Chipmunks' creator, Ross Bagdasarian (also known as David Seville). This is one of the first television specials in which his son, Ross Bagdasarian Jr., provided voice work for the characters, and it makes use of their famous Christmas song, "The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)". Synopsis The special starts out with a doctor visiting the family of a sick boy named Tommy. He admits that the chances of him recovering before Christmas is bleak. Meanwhile, the Chipmunks have a recording session. Alvin is not very happy about having to work on Christmas, but after Dave tells him that he can play his prized Golden Echo harmonica, he suggests that Dave can get everything set up in the studio while he and his brothers go window shopping. Dave agrees to this, and tells them not to be late. At the music store, Alvin sees another Golden Echo harmonica, and tells his own that it's the best one in the world. At that moment, Tommy's mother and sister arrive, and he overhears Tommy's sister tell her mother that if he had the Golden Echo harmonica, it would make him feel better. Alvin feels bad about Tommy's illness, so much so that during the recording session, he can't sing in tune with the others. Dave gives them a break, so Alvin goes to Tommy's house and presents him with his (Alvin's) own harmonica, returning in time to finish the session. Unfortunately, later, while the Chipmunks are decorating the tree, Dave gets a phone call from Carnegie Hall; they want Alvin to play his harmonica on Christmas Eve. He reveals what he did to Simon and Theodore, and makes a plan to get enough money for a new one. The Chipmunks gather up all the dogs in the neighborhood, and set up a photo booth, where children can have their picture taken with Santa (Alvin). Unfortunately, the presence of a cat ruins the whole thing, and draws Dave's attention. Although he wants to know what happened, Alvin tells Simon and Theodore that they can't tell Dave about the harmonica, as he gave it to Alvin long ago, and Alvin is worried that Dave's feelings would be hurt if he learned what happened. As a result, Dave mistakes Alvin's actions for greed, and sends him to his room. This leads to a dream sequence in which Alvin meets Clyde Crashcup, who says that he invented Christmas (which is now on February 12) and Santa (Abraham Lincoln in a sleigh consisting of a hollowed-out pumpkin pulled by 4 elephants). Alvin tells Crashcup that he needs money, and when Dave comes to check up on him, he is saying "money" in his sleep, causing Dave to give up. On Christmas Eve, two hours before the concert, Simon and Theodore give Alvin the money they have saved up, and wish him luck on buying the harmonica. When Dave asks where he went, they lie and say they don't know. Luckily, just as he is complaining, he gets a phone call from Tommy's mother, who tells him about Alvin's harmonica and the wonders it worked for Tommy. At the music store, Alvin is depressed, as he still doesn't have enough money for a new harmonica. Just then, a strange old woman appears, and buys it for him, only asking for a song in return, but disappearing by the end. Dave, Simon, and Theodore arrive, and Dave apologizes to Alvin and tells him they have a surprise for him. At the concert, he learns that Tommy has fully recovered, and he joins the Chipmunks on stage. At the end, Santa Claus flies over the city as we hear the Chipmunks singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". When he returns to the North Pole, where he is greeted by his wife - the same old woman who bought Alvin the harmonica. As he Songs * "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" * "It's the Greatest Time of the Year" * "Jingle Bells" * "The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)" * "The Spirit of Christmas" * "Silent Night" * "Sleigh Ride" * "Deck the Halls" * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Soundtrack album A soundtrack album was released by RCA Records at the time of the special's premiere. It contained all of the songs featured in the special, with the strange exception of "It's the Greatest Time of the Year". Originally released as an LP, the soundtrack album would be reissued on cassette and CD between 1992 and 2001. Home video releases AChipmunkXmas_VHS_1981.jpg| AChipmunkXmas_VHS_1993.jpg| AChipmunkXmas DVD 2005.jpg| AChipmunkXmas_DVD_2006.jpg| AChipmunkXmas_DVD_2008.jpg| ChristmasWithTheChipmunksDVD.jpg| ChipmunkChristmas_DVD_2012.jpg| ChristmasWithTheChipmunks_Bluray.jpg| Cast External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1146433/ A Chipmunk Christmas] at the Internet Movie Database * Platypus Comix's review Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Released in the 1980s